Parody Showdown
by Inus-Amani
Summary: A parody on the Inuyasha way. Humor and everything...Episode one out
1. Episode 1: Part One

**Episode OneParody Showdown  
Submitted: March 2005**

It's a normal day in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha, anxious as usual, tries to speed up the group, since, "the Shikon no Tama shards won't wait for anyone". On the other hand, Miroku lags behind, walking in back, so to stare at Sango's backside. Nothing really irregular. Inuyasha and Miroku argue their reasons, but are interrupted very suddenly. A little man dropped down from above. Kagome and the travelers immediately cover their eyes, blinded by the creature.  
"Aaah! The ugly! It burns!" The little visitor was the worst sight. It had big bulging eyes, few hairs on its head, buckteeth, and a nose that was big enough to suffocate someone. If anyone came close enough that is…

"My name is Sacocki the Great!"

"Ha!" Inuyasha without delay retorted back, "We'll just see how great you are when I hack your head off!"  
"If you 'hack off my head', the venom in my very veins will cause your penis to fall off. Do you want that to happen? Think how it will affect Kagome, Sango…and Shippo too!"  
"Huh?" said Inuyasha, "What about Miroku? Never mind, stop your gabbing and fight me!" Inuyasha leaped into the air, and all those below could hear the click of the Tetsuiga's sheath. Sacocki jumped, and ran for his worthless little life, only just evading Inuyasha's attack.  
"Oh, but I am a naturally peaceful person!" The imp broke out into a tittering laugh, "Hehehe! And **I **want Miroku!"

This happened to be the only thing the monk was listening to. He turned a bright red, and muttered to himself. "Oh god…"

But back to the battle. Inuyasha got tired of Sacocki's monotonous remarks. A quick maneuver, and the Tetsuiga slashed off the boring little urchin's arm. The dog-demon backed away with a bloody sword, a smirk on his face. In the background, you could also hear a sigh of relief coming from Miroku, and cheering from Sango and Kagome…

(Author's Note…The woman had obviously learned very quickly to dislike the little pest. As you can see…)

Sacocki only smiled an obnoxious smile though, and a burst of poison oozed out of the little man as a deadly gas, rapidly moved and entered the half-demon. Inuyasha looked down and gasped.  
"Oh my god! IT fell off!"  
"Oh! I'll get it Inuyasha!" Kagome instantly appeared and ran to grab the fallen member. The girl was too slow though, and Sacocki snatched the flesh, and ate it.

"Now you know why they call me Sa-cock-ie!"

"Aah! You bastard!" Inuyasha screams in agony, and anger…and of course, enter Kagome.  
"Inuyasha!"  
Miroku tried to ignore the fact that a little urchin who wanted him and who just ate an unspeakable body part was laughing his head off at the dog-demon's situation. "My the sky is blue today…" Shippo however was on the ball, and screamed out the obvious,  
"Inuyasha's power! It's gone!"  
"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"  
"Uhh…" mumbled Sango to Miroku, who was still staring at the sky trying to ignore the little gremlin, "Why isn't Kagome stopping?" Miroku snapped back to reality.  
"She never GODDAMN DOES! She's a freaking broken record!" Miroku sighed, practically bursting with frustration. Sacocki was still there, staring at him. "Oh," Sango said, still confused. Nearby, Kagome was now crying at Inuyasha's loss.

_Cut to commercial..._


	2. Episode 1: Part Two

**Parody Showdown – Part Two of Episode One  
Submitted March 2005**

Kagome sat down and started to cry at Inuyasha's loss, while Shippo keeled over, "Oh Inuyasha…Waitta minute. What's that?" The bushes behind Kagome rustled slightly, then moved and everyone's favorite priestess stepped out.  
"I've come for my soul, girl!" Inuyasha span around, and only one thing ran through his head. 'Kik…yo? I won't lose her again!' he stopped thinking, and started shouting.

"KIKYO!"

"You bitch," Kagome fought with spat at Kikyo, "He's mine! Or don't you remember that you were the one who almost killed him in the FIRST PLACE!" Kagome beamed with pride at coming up with such a retort. Sango and Miroku clapped quietly in the background, surprised at Kagome's volume control. Kikyo cocked her bow at the girl.  
"It matters not, insolent wretch, for my love for him has still survived. You should die, just as I did for him." Kikyo gave a little wave of her hair, in an arrogant gesture. Miroku and Sango clapped again, impressed by this comeback as well. Kagome snarled.  
"I'll get you, you dead broad," she turned to the half-demon sorrowfully, "Oh, Inuyasha…why?"

"Uh...hello?" Sacocki stood distressed in the background, "I'm still here? What happened to trying to kill me? Pay attention!" he sniffed, upset by Kikyo taking his attention, "I'm all alone. Nobody…uh…hates me."  
"Shut the hell up, urchin, nobody cares about your troubles. However, I do care…" he leaned over Sango's shoulder, and stroked her behind. A tension surrounded Sango.  
"Miroku!"  
"Wha-" the demon slayer knocked him over the head, "Oh…" he replied, and fell down, face first. Sango growled, her stress showing.  
"Okay…I really don't like monks…"  
"What about me? Do you not like me?" Sacocki piped in.  
"Fine. I don't like you either. Kirara!" Kirara came bounding up, growling just like her master.  
"Aaww…How touching. A little kitten!" the imp burst out laughing at his own joke.

**Author's Note: How pathetic**. _Sacocki's note: Who are you to say that?_

Kirara roared, and transformed swiftly into the larger version of herself. Shippo woke up finally, and Sacocki screamed like a little 3-year old opera singer.

_Sacocki's note: Now THAT was pathetic_** Author's note: You were the one who screamed.**

But Shippo being the little one to take action, yelled out. "No, Kirara! Come for me!"  
"Ha?" Miroku sat up instantly, "Get away from Sango's cat, you perverted little fox." The monk crossed his arms and retorted in a matter of fact way, "Inuyasha has been looking at her for some time now, anyways. You have no chance." As if to prove his words, Inuyasha turned around, and stared awkwardly at the giant cat.  
"What?" Shippo stared heart-broken at Inuyasha and Kirara. Sacocki laughed.  
"A cat and a dog?" the little enemy gasped between guffaws…

_Sacocki's note: THAT was RIDICULOUS! Guffaws?_ **Author's note: But it was true…**

"Fuck off, you pervert! I hate you!" Sango shrieked at Sacocki.  
"Good," sighed the urchin.  
"Fine! But…Hey! What the fuck are you doing, mutt?" Sango squealed at Inuyasha. The half-demon had started to run after Kirara, giggling like a little girl, and leaving a crying Kikyo, and screaming Kagome behind. Miroku just watched, shaking his head, trying to rid it of some disturbing thoughts about the two demons.  
"NO!" squealed Shippo, "A cat and a foxy fox! Leave her be!"  
"Ayah!" Sacocki wailed, "You did it again! Stop forgetting to hate me! I thought we were supposed to be fighting? What happ-OW!" Miroku had hit the little babbling idiot with his staff, using it like a baseball bat, whacking him across the meadow.  
"We're busy here, Sakoka, or whatever. Can't you see that?" Sacocki sniffed, and yelled an apology from across the clearing. "But my name is Sacocki…" Miroku threw a rock at him.

Kagome and Kikyo had now recovered, and Kagome ran after the priestess with a stick.  
"Come back here, you bitch!" she yelled. Kikyo continued to run though.  
"Now is not my time to die, girl. Inuyasha, I love you, and don't forget that!" Kagome stopped suddenly.  
"Woah," she said, "Talk about Déjà vu."  
"Kikyo, don't leave me again!" Inuyasha wailed.  
"But I must, love, for the script tells me to, and I wish to mess with Kagome's mind…" Kagome had just sat down and was repeating Déjà vu to herself, but then noticed Inuyasha's comment.

"Aaah? Sit boy!" Inuyasha came crashing to the ground.

Miroku sat down by Sango. "We are all alone, now…" he stroked her bottom again, rubbing without fear. Sango growled even louder this time, and hit him with all she had. Miroku lay splayed on the ground, knocked out by the force.  
"You two need to go to anger management class," Sacocki inputted. Sango whacked him too.

Kikyo now took the chance to leave. Walking away silently, she swore to come back again. "Ayah…this is not the time for me to stay. I shall leave now…" And the priestess walked on, to hide in the bushes.


	3. Episode 1: Part Three

**Parody Showdown Episode 1 – Part Three  
Submitted: the same day as the last one...**

**Author's note: Sorry, this chapter is really short. I just needed to end off this episode. Also, no more notes, except from the author. That includes Sacocki…**

No one noticed that the priestess had left…yet.

"You know…" Inuyasha said, struggling to get up, "That Sakako, or whatever, is really not in his place. He aught to die."  
"Can no-one remember my name?" Sacocki yelled.  
"Remember this, basta!" Inuyasha swooped down, swinging his sword gallantly, slicing Sacocki's head off finally with a single strike. The pieces of what used to be the urchin exploded with two whumfs, and red smoke was all that was left of the enemy that was forgotten half of the time. Everyone cheered, except for Miroku, who was still out on the ground. Inuyasha turned to Kagome finally, and the girl's eyes sparkled happily. "Kagome?" the half-demon stared at the girl thoroughly.  
"Yes?" she said hopefully, not knowing that they were to be crushed…

"Where's Kikyo?"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went immediately plummeting to the ground. A large hole was carved into the ground. Kagome went to go sit down, and with a dirty look, Sango went to comfort her. Inuyasha slowly pulled himself up.  
"Hey Miroku? What cha' doing down here?" he said, noticing the barely stirring monk.

"SIT, I SAID! SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha's hole was carved deeper and deeper, as the sun set. Another day was done.  
_End Episode_


End file.
